


Head Bumps

by Benko65



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catra and Bow are just friends, F/F, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Purring, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benko65/pseuds/Benko65
Summary: Adora remembers a time when Catra would only head bump her.





	Head Bumps

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my twitter gc were making Head Canons and we were talking about Bow and Catra's friendship and i just had to make this.

Adora always loved Catra's head bumps.

She would never bump too hard it was just a soft tap that normally followed up with loud purring that could lull a dragon to sleep.

She hadn't seen Catra bump her nor anyone else in the two years it took for her to join the rebellion. Even Scorpia hadn't received a bump from the Catgirl in question.

Adora assumed either Catra grew out of bumping or simply wasn't comfortable enough to bump anyone. It wasn't until Breakfast four months into Catra's stay at Brightmoon.

Every morning since Adora had first arrived the best friend squad always shared breakfast together since they would sometimes get caught up in their duties throughout the day, which didn't change after Catra joined the Rebellion.

Catra had walked into the dining hall, her eyes lidded as she walked towards her seat next to Bow.

Without warning, The catgirl suddenly walked over to bow before butting her head against his, a loud purr resonating the silence in the room.

Bow, of course, smiled before patting the felines head, which in turn earned him a nuzzle.

To anyone else, this could be just a simple gesture between friends, but Adora had seen the underlining meaning behind the simple headbutt and nuzzle.

Catra felt safe,

_but not with her,_

Adora knew ever since Catra had arrived at Brightmoon she had dodged anything having to do with the catgirl since she was still hesitant to trust her former feline friend.

Meanwhile, Bow had used the spare time he had to talk to Catra, get to know her. He even introduced her to a variety of stuff while not invaiding her boundaries.

Adora felt her heart throb painfully as she watched Catra purr and nuzzle Bow as Catra had once done to her long ago.

Adora left breakfast early that day.


End file.
